Passionate Lake
by darkliger01
Summary: Ash and Latias leave Altomare and stop by a lake to go swimming. Latias wants to use this oppotunity to confess her love for Ash. Will it work? WARNING: This fic contains brief nudity. and fluff... Author Reponse Up
1. Taking a swim

This is my first ever posted Pokémon fan fiction. This one-shot was done by request for johnnyd2, because he is a strong Altoshipper (Ash/Latias, for those to don't know what that is), and I like it, too. It's probably my second favorite Ash pairing (just behind Ash/May). So, without further ado, here's is my Pokémon Altoshipping fic. Oh, and please, no flames.

Warning: this contains nudity and kissing, but don't worry, I'm keeping it as clean as possible.

Disclaim: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, the Pokémon wouldn't be the only ones fighting.

Note: means that when a Pokémon is talking - mainly Latias in Pokémon form - only certain like Ash ones understand them.

-------------

**Passionate Lake**

By Darkliger01

Ash had finally completed his adventure on the Hoenn region and stopped by Altomare to visit his old friend Latias. The legendary dragon Pokémon was more than happy to see him again. While there, Ash told her about his upcoming adventure in the Fiore region, and asked her to come along; and of course, she accepted. Latias really loved Ash and she wanted to show her she really felt about the boy… well she did kiss him once before he left the first time, but it wasn't the same, so she felt that this could be her chance…

Ash really enjoys being around her because of her cheerful personality, her ever-present friendliness, her compassion for others, her strong will and strength, and most of all – her beauty, both inside and out.

At first, Ash didn't know why he was drawn to her; at first he thought simply the fact that she was a great Pokémon who easy to become friends with, but when he thought about the relationship he had with all of his Pokémon, he realized that his relationship with Latias was much deeper. He still didn't know what he was sensing; but with the help of some great advice from Brock and from Tracey, he realized that he was love in Latias.

Today was a bright and sunny day in Altomare when Ash and Latias decided to leave. Too bad today also just happened to be hottest recorded day of the year.

"I hope we find some place to cool off soon," Ash panted, "I feel like a sautéed mushroom."

"Pika." (Yeah.)

(Look Ash,) she said pointing to the boy's left, (It's a lake!)

It was a huge clear lake sitting in the middle of the forest with no sighs of buildings, people, or wild Pokémon. Speaking of Pokémon, Ash realized his own Pokémon from their Pokéballs and told them, including Pikachu, to go play in the forest. Happily acknowledging their master's request, Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokémon ran off to play in the forest. The raven haired boy then noticed the legendary dragon Pokémon was still there.

"Latias, aren't you going with them?" he asked her.

(What about you?) she asked back.

"Well, I was going to go swimming."

(I would like to join you,) Latias said smiling brightly. Ash's face turned brighter than a tomato and didn't do a good job, so the female dragon Pokémon noticed and asked what was wrong. "Uh, um, well you see… I was going to go… skinny dipping?"

(What's that?)

"I-it's like this…" the raven-haired trainer began trying to find the right words, "Skinny dipping is when a human goes swimming like they usually do… but when a person normally wears some kind of swimming clothing – you know, boys wear swim trunks and girls have bathing suits or bikinis…"

Latias nodded, understanding her crush's explanation.

"_Well Ash, you went this far, so you might as well finish what you started._" Ash gulped as he was about to continue, "Well, when a person goes skinny dipping, t-they don't wear any clothing at all – in other words, they're naked."

(Oh, I see,) Latias responded no less interested. No surprise; after all, her normal form is a Pokémon, and Pokémon don't wear clothes anyway, (May I join you?)

Ash quickly red again, but managed to work his way out of the embarrassing situation, "Y-you can stay in Pokémon form if you want."

(Ok!)

As the trainer took off his hat and sneakers, he turned towards Latias, who didn't move from her previous floating spot and still looked at him with interest. Once again, he was put in a tough spot; and wanted he asked Latias for his moment of privacy without hurting her feelings.

"Um, Latias? How about you go ahead into the lake and I'll catch with you."

She nodded and flew off into the lake and started swimming. The boy smiled in content with her understanding and continued removing his clothing, not knowing that Latias was looking anyway. She couldn't help but peak at the boy, and she almost wished she didn't… almost. His body was well-figured and finely tanned. He wasn't too muscular, but he did manage to get a six-pack, most likely from the years of walking and other activities during his journeys. For a twelve-year-old boy, in a girl's eyes Ash was perfection – and Latias had to restrain herself from getting carried away and tackling him down and kissing him all over.

As Ash finished, the dragon Pokémon quickly turned away so he wouldn't spot her. The Pokémon trainer climbed up a tree that was near the lake and nimbly walked onto its branch.

"Ready, Latias?" Ash called to her, and then as he jumped off he shouted, "Cannonball!"

Ash made a huge splash when he hit the water, and Latias giggled as some of the water hit her. After a brief moment, the raven-haired hero didn't come back above water. Latias, becoming worried, swam over to the spot where was and looked for any sign of him only to be pulled down by the lower wings. Ash came up followed by Latias who came from behind and dunked his head under, but he quickly came up and splashed her with some water. The pair laughed heartily as continued their fun in the lake.

Latias was having best time of her life, and it was all because of Ash. She couldn't hold in her joy any longer, so she immediately hugged him, and the boy hugged her back. "Having fun, Latias?"

She nodded while she was still holding on.

"Yeah, me too. I really enjoy being you, Latias. I feel like Ican be usual dense self without get yelled at. You're really kind, caring, and an all-around great Pokémon," he paused when he saw the look on her face that said '_what do you mean_?', "What I'm saying is… I love you, Latias?"

It made her heart swell to her the boy of her dreams say those words; but at the same time, she felt that he only loved her as a trainer loves his Pokémon. Ash then did something Latias never thought he would do. He kissed her on the nose… he kissed her! She was almost paralyzed when he did that; her heart practically melted now that she knew he felt the same way.

I idea quickly formed in her head, and she formed an almost mischievous grin on her face. She quickly flew out of the water and into the bushes. Ash scratched his head in confusion. In that same moment a bright flash of light exploded from the bushes, followed by a set of clothes being thrown onto the ground.

Ash was afraid this was going to happen, but he tried to look at the bright side of the matter… which was? This was the girl he loved, that was a plus. But for the sake of keeping his mind from becoming perverted or anything, he decided to close his eyes until Latias' human form was in the water-

"Ash!" No such luck… There was no splash. When he opened his eyes, he had to every bit of willpower to keep from getting a nosebleed.

Latias was breathtaking. Her body had a perfect hourglass figure, and her upper features were well-proportioned. It was a good thing her arms were covering her private areas, otherwise Ash would have fainted and drowned. With great simplicity and grace, she dove into the water and swam over to her lover, and the pair continued their playtime. After about half an hour, they step out of the water, dried themselves, and put their clothes back on. Latias gingerly held Ash's hand, and the boy smiled in return. "Ash, I really had a lot of fun today."

"I did too, Latias," he said.

"Ash… did you mean what you said back there in the lake?"

Ash nodded, "I meant every word of it."

Latias couldn't hold the tears from escaping her eyes, so she just let them flow. Showing an additional display of affection towards her, the aspiring Pokémon master wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her back and let his lips meet hers. Latias, in return, smiled once more and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back; both were unaware that they watched by Ash's Pokémon. They were confused at first, but in the end they – especially Pikachu - were more than happy that their master and friend finally found love.

**The End**.

-------------

Argh, you'll have to excuse me, readers! This… fic has… so much fluff that… it's hard to keep it under control! Well, that was my Ash/Latias fic. So please tell me what you think.


	2. Author Reponse

**Passionate Lake**

Response from the author:

Sorry it took so long to respond, but I have given attention to all of your reviews, and I'd like to start off by saying thank you for your support. Not one review aimed at this story was negative, and that makes me feel good as a writer. So again everyone, thank you very much!

Now that I've acknowledged the readers as a whole, it's time I acknowledge the reviews received, right?

-----

**Zohaku** – I'm glad you like 'em, too. I will try to do that, but… well, I'll get into that a little later.

**RyukoVulpix** – LOL, what can I say, Latias is an innocent girl, and is originally a Pokémon, so how could she mind it? and sorry about the grammar mistakes.

Is the OpenOffice program any better at finding mistakes than Microsoft Word? If so, then I'll have to start using it.

**Invader Ash** – I loved writing it.

**Mario the World Champion** – Thank you, too. I think I would have reacted the same way if the girl I loved asked me the very same question. ; I will try to make another one but… well, again, I'll discuss that a little later.

**Cameronjc** – Thanks.

**billybob jobob steve thorton** – Yes, you did say cute. So it took five minutes, huh? Wow.

**AKA XD-385** – Thanks, and sorry that the ending did disappointed you a little. I think getting the characters into character is probably my most difficult challenge when writing fanfics (especially when writing about someone like Lan/Netto Hikari --;)

And I agree on your view on the romance between two sentient species – otherwise, I wouldn't have written this!

-----

Okay, now let's get down to the nitty-gritty. Some of you asked me to make another Altoshipping fic, or a sequel to this one – and I can do that… but the thing is… I can't do it on my own. In other words, like this one, any other romance fic I write would have to by request.

So if you want me to write another Altoshipping or any Pokémon romance fic, just request it by reply. But, although I'd hate to sound picky, there are some restrictions:

1) Under NO circumstances will I do a yaoi/yuri story. Sorry if that might sound offensive, but that's my stand.

2) When you make your request, please give me a particular scenario. I won't be able to make a one-shot with anything I come up with.

3) Right now, I'll do non-canon pairings, meaning it's not Ash/Misty, Ash/May, Drew/May, or James/Jessie – I eventually come around to doing those.

With that being said, I look forward to hearing your finfic requests. So until then…

Ja ne!

------

Okay, it looks like I've been commissioned by a number of reviewers, and I'll take even more requests. Right I'll go over who has currently made requests:

**Zohaku **– It might take some time, but I think I'll be able to do it.

**Invader Ash** – You certainly have an odd idea, but it's nothing I can't handle.

**The Unknown Alias** – Well… I'll have to finish with Zohaku and Invader Ash's requests before I get to yours. I sort of have trouble finishing multi-chapter fics, unless they were only 2 to 7 chapters long.

**Rita** – I could do that, but as I said before, I would need a good plot idea.

-----

Keep the requests coming! if I may ask, could contact me via PM so that I contact you regarding the details to your request.


End file.
